Invisible Boy -hiatus sorry-
by Wataamelon
Summary: Being invisible (not literally though) sucked sometimes; especially in Matthew Williams' case. He usually has frequent dreams of his all-white lover and these odd discussions with them. Oddly enough, this dream lover gives him hints, messages, tiny things as he progresses on with his high school life through his dreams, only telling him; "red or violet". Who could the lover be?
1. Chapter 1

_I always wanted a happy ending…_

_I always wanted my shining prince in armor that Francis told me about…_

_But it was wrong. Very, very wrong._

_If __**they **__found you in that state, bad things would happen to you._

_Maybe I should just keep it to myself, eh? That'd be a lot easier on me and Francis…_

_~Matthew, __**February 17**_

* * *

The young teen slipped through his homeroom class, eyes darting around to find his seat. He whispered a 'sorry' to a fellow student that bumped into him and muttered an 'excuse me' to another. He went by unnoticed, everyday, all the time-but I guess you can say he was used to that.

The teen scooted into his chair all the way in the back and sighed, "Another day of Hell, at least, that's what I'm guessing…" he said softly. Leaning over, the boy set his cheek in his palm and closed his eyes. His mind began to wander off somewhere else, scurrying to have him escape into his own dream land. A smile danced onto his lips as his thoughts ran loose.

"_Oh, you're back~!" _

"_Well duh, I just got a little tired-plus, I wanted to see you…" Matthew smiled up at the person sitting atop a tall, run-down building. The person jumped off and landed in front of Matthew-grin on their face. "Alright, so Matthew, what are you going to do today?" they asked happily. The blond shrugged, "I don't know, White. Maybe I can just stay here with you?" he suggested and grinned. _

_White rolled their eyes, "Pfft, Matthew, you know you can't do such a thing. It isn't possible." They said, tilting their head. Matthew puffed his cheeks out, "Eh, fine, but we'll see each other in the real world someday. That means that we'll be able to spend more time together, right?" he replied. White slipped a hand on Matthew's face and leaned closer, "Okay, we will Matthew…Just never forget about what I'm going to tell you, 'kay?" _

_Matthew nodded, pale cheeks flushed from White's touch. White laughed and began to unwrap the bandages that covered their face. The wrappings fell to the ground and Matthew's breathing hitched, "Your eyes…They're so-" he was cute off when White sucked its teeth. "Inhuman? Yes, I know, but please, remember them…Red and violet. Say it with me, __**R-E-D**__, red, __**V-I-O-L-E-T**__, violet!" _

_Matthew just buried his face into White's shoulder, his smile never leaving his face. "I can't wait to see you…It'll be so exciting…" he whispered. White patted his back and lifted his face again, "We'll see each other, Matthew Williams….Someday." White whispered. Leaning forward, Matthew grasped White's face gently and pulled down. "I love-"_

The bell rung loudly, signaling all the students to go to first period. Matthew's eyes opened, revealing blurry lilac eyes. He watched as others flooded out the cramped room and he soon began to gather his things, "Crap, I'm going to be late for Gym…" he muttered and ran out the door. A student (Matthew was just guessing) was walking into the Principal's office, moving his black rimmed glasses up his nose.

He looked around and spotted Matthew running and smiled slightly, "Cool, we can run in this school?" he whispered to himself. Matthew glanced at the person and he nearly tripped over, "Shit, shit-" his books flipped out of his hands and he groaned as he stumbled to the ground. The other student's eyes widened and he ducked down over to Matthew, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, picking up the dropped books. Matthew sat up and looked at the stranger, "A-ah, oui…I am fine, merci…" he mumbled.

The other grinned towards Matthew and lifted him up, " 'Kay, well uh-I'm Gilbert I guess. You?" he pushed out his hand awkwardly. Matthew rubbed the back of his head and put out his other hand, "Matthew Williams, pleased to meet you…" he said softly. Gilbert nodded and looked at the time, "Well, I guess I see you later? Maybe lunch?" the teen rocked on his heels, awaiting Matthew's answer. Matthew's breaths hitched, "A-ah, sure! Meet me outside when the principal gives you a tour, I'll be there." He nodded.

Gilbert's eyes brightened up and he turned, "Ja, see you later Matthew~!" he said, turning the door-knob to the Principal's office. Matthew watched as Gilbert went inside and waved to him, "Have…fun…" he murmured.

* * *

**Okay~! Chapter Eins to Invisible Boy! I hope you all enjoyed the wonderfully shortness of my first official (?) story that I plan to finish somewhere in the year. This story is obviously one of my OTPs and if you don't like what I ship, then yeah...This story might not be for you youngster-**

**Anyways, the beginning of some story chapters will begin with dates, and afterwards, the dates will be off and on. ( does you gets it?) **

**Hope you enjoyed~! Oh, and by the way, Hetalia is not mine. If it was, FrUk would've already been canon. X'D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I was with Gilbert yesterday-_

_He is a really nice guy-awkward a bit, but nice. He is kind of egotistical too if you ask me personally…_

_But that's beside the point anyways…I actually found out that Al, my brother, and Gil have this weird friendship going on. They're planning on pranking Arthur and Francis is going to help out. I'm just going to watch off the sidelines if they don't mind…_

_Oh, it's almost seven thirty…Let me go-_

_~Matthew, __**February 18**_

* * *

Matthew trudged into homeroom once more that week and took his seat in the back. The teacher droned on quietly as students did their own things personally. The shy teen slipped his phone out when he felt it buzzing in his pocket, "Eh…?"

**Hey Matt! It's the awesome dude u were with yesterday! **

Matthew chuckled and his thumbs did their work quickly.

_Hey Gil, what's up, _was his reply back. Gilbert answered back in a heartbeat:

**Eh, same stuff I guess…I just pissed Alfie off thou—XD **

Matthew quirked a brow up, _Oh really? What'd you do?_

In Gilbert's class, Alfred had been trying to remove a piece of gum stuck on his cowlick. Oh, and you'll get a full introduction on him later, but as of now-let's continue with this situation. "Gil, what the heck…?" Alfred hissed quietly, his tanned fingers running through the odd strand of his golden wheat hair. Gilbert chuckled and looked back at his phone-

**Accidently spit my gum in his hair- :'3**

Matthew covered his face as he held in his soft giggles, he couldn't believe such a thing. After calming down, he typed again.

_I can't even-Gil, he's gonna murder you when we get to gym ; w ;) _

**(; w ; I know, that's why all of this awesomeness is gonna hang with you-**

Matthew scuffed lightly and nodded to himself, _Alright, have fun then…Btw, let me go, we have to do this make up test we missed from math o ^ o) _

Gilbert hummed quietly and typed once more, **Kay, I need to get my worksheet down, teach thinks I finished already. Peeeeaace~ o 7 o)o)) **

_See ya after HRM o(uwu_

* * *

Matthew met up with Gilbert and Alfred after homeroom, trying to pull the gum out of his brother's hair. "Maple, how long have you been messing with it?" Matthew asked, tilting his brother's head down slightly. Alfred grumbled as Gilbert cackled loudly, "Since we got here Matt…It kind of sucks, and I don't want to cut it off-" he made a loud wince as Matthew tugged on the strand. The shorter sighed and pulled away, "Idiot…I always have to do this with you…Ever since you were able to chew gum, Francis made me do this-"

Gilbert set a finger on his chin, "Hey, I got it!" he grinned happily. The troubled teen rolled his eyes playfully, "And what can that ever-so be, Gil?" he asked, fingers trailing through his hair. Gilbert patted his hoodie and a small, yellow canary popped out, "Meet Gilbird~! He's been with me for as long as I can remember~!" he exclaimed. The twins wore a dumbfounded expression, _that's really long…Cool-_

Gilbird tweeted quietly and landed on his owner's soft head, fluttering around. Matthew made a tiny smile, feeling the bird plop into his head after a while. Alfred grumbled quietly and poked his lips out, concentrating on ripping the gum from his hair, "Aagh! Mattie, Mattie!" he cried. Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose, pale fingers trailing back to his brother's hair.

"Oh, here we go!" he yanked hard, snorting when he heard the loud shriek from his brother's lips. Gilbert laughed loudly, holding his stomach as the teen whimpered at his twin, "M-Mattie, I think you killed me…" Alfred whispered. Matthew simply smiled and shrugged, "Sorry, Alfred." He shrugged. The other yanked on his blond lock and suddenly, the two went head-to-head in an intense pulling-hair battle.

Gilbert watched with a grin plastered on his face as Gilbird chirped happily. _These two_, the albino thought, scanning the brothers in glee.

"-and so, afterwards, she took it, and then slammed it across my head!" Gilbert explained, making wild gestures. Matthew chuckled at the shorter man***** and patted his back, "I feel bad for you, Gil." He said softly, lilac eyes showing joy. Gilbert stared for a moment, memorized by his eyes, "J-ja…By the way, have your eyes always been that color…?" he asked quietly, poking at Matthew. The Canadian raised a brow.

"A-ah, no, originally, they were blue, but something happened when I was younger and there was some genetic mutation that occurred…I kind of went blind for a bit-though, my vision returned after a few months and I began wearing glasses." Matthew smiled slightly, not understanding why his friend looked so distressed.

"_Mien Gott_, I didn't mean to ask, I was just-I didn't expect that!" Gilbert cringed slightly at his own actions, apologizing to him. Matthew tilted his head and smiled sadly, "G-Gilbert, it's alright-I talk about it all the time whenever someone asks! You don't need to apologize, I promise." He reassured the other. The albino grabbed his shoulders, looking at him fiercely, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fiiiine, I guess I can take that-but I still feel wary."

Matthew shrugged, "Don't worry _aboot _it, eh?" he giggled. Gilbert raised a brow at him, grin growing on his face, "Aboot? Eh? Typical Canadian!" he snorted, waving the blond off. The other laughed and punched his shoulder playfully, "Oh, be quiet! I was just trying to lighten the mood-" he said. Gilbert grinned happily and patted Matthew's back, "You're a good kid, Matt! So inspiring too-" he fake sniffled.

Matthew rolled his eyes and averted his gaze from him, "T-thanks, Gilbert…" he smiled sweetly.

Gilbert chuckled and let out a laugh, "Keseses~ No problem, Birdie!"

"What? Was that a laugh? And did you just give me a nickname?"

"Uuh…Pretty much? Yeah-I dunno, just roll with it!"

* * *

**Uhm yeah...I like Matthew being a tad taller than Gilbert, it fits my head cannon that Mattie is Gilbo's '_big-fluffy-wuffy' _teddy bear. And about the whole eye color changing thing-**

**WWII reference anybody?**

**The Germans used poisonous gas on the Canadians during that time period, causing whoever that was in that situation to lose their vision. Anyways, I just had this other head-cannon that Matthew had a genetic mutation with his eyes and it caused him to lose his vision for a few months or so, and it ended up changing into a dull-lilac color. When he got his vision back, he could barely see-so he needed to get glasses. **

**And yeah-**

**I hope you enjoyed! :'3**


End file.
